Cinnamon Roses
by Lacetea
Summary: This is a story about a girl whose family owns a gift shop. She returns home and falls in love with a Prince. Will she have a chance at love?


Miren Myrtle was relieved to be home. Her train had just pulled into the Market Chipping Station. The sudden lurch as the train came to a halt woke her from her thoughts. She pulled the brim of her bonnet down firmly as she exited the train. She was not yet used to the new ' _style_ ' her lovely cousins had given to her as she had fallen asleep while watching them. She had spent the better part of her summer with her Aunt in Kingsbury. Her Aunt Millie was desperate for a nanny after her last one had quit so suddenly. Miren accepted the job unaware of how unruly and rambunctious two little boys could be. She understood now, of course.

Her Aunt had apologized profusely and offered to pay for a wig or a beauty potion until her hair grew back. Miren had refused both and reassured Millie that it wasn't the end of the world. Now returning home with hair cropped closely to her head, it certainly felt like the end of the world. She walked quickly until she had passed a flower shop. She looked at it with wonder. "That wasn't there before was it?" She mused before walking up the steps of the shop next door.

Her family ran a small gift shop downstairs while they lived in the upstairs portion above the shop. The door bells jingled as she opened the door. Miren was immediately welcomed by her mother.

"Miren?" Rose smiled and quickly pulled her daughter into a tight embrace. "How was Kingsbury? Did you like it much? Your Aunt wrote often, telling me about all the social events she attended. Surely, those have been exciting?"

Miren smiled. She had forgotten how much her mother could talk. "I've missed you so much!" She took her mother's hands. "It was very different."

"Let me take your hat."

"No!" Miren suddenly exclaimed while her face flushed with embarrassment.

"Now Miren, whatever Millie has transformed you into, she has good taste." Rose held her hand out, waiting for her daughter to reveal herself.

"But Mother." She knew her attempts to keep her hair secret were futile and placed her bonnet in her mother's hands with an exasperated sigh.

Rose's eyes widened with horror as she looked at her daughter's hair. Her once long albeit plain light brown hair was now cropped closely to her head and it stuck out anyway it pleased. "Y-your hair. It's..." Rose swallowed a lump. Her daughter now has hair that resembled a young boy.

She couldn't fathom how it happened but she knew people would talk. She didn't want her daughter to feel ridiculed and for their shop to fall into ruin over the gossip. "Miren, honey."

Rose bit her lip. "I have an idea!" She quickly brought her daughter upstairs and into her bedroom. She sat Miren down on the bed while she rummaged through drawers.

"What are you doing? Mom?" Her expression was pulled into a confused frown as her mother pulled article after article of men's clothing from the drawer.

"Miren dear, put these on." Rose gave the bundle of clothing to her daughter.

"But why-" "Because I told you!" Her mother stated firmly. Miren took the bundle of her father's old clothing and went to put them on.

'The trousers feel strange.' Miren stuck her hands in the pockets as she walked back into her mother's bedroom. "Mom I look ridiculous!" She felt like a wolf in sheep's clothing. An unconvincing wolf. "Why are you making me wear dad's clothes?"

"Because...you are going to pose as a boy until your hair grows back. We can't have our shop suffer once people find out about your hair."

Miren's jaw dropped. " _Mother_!"

"No buts! My decision is final. You will be my _nephew_ who has come to help with the shop." Rose smiled. She was pleased with herself for coming up with a clever solution. "Now for a name."

Miren stood there shocked. She couldn't believe that she was going to pretend to be a boy for however long it took her to grow her hair back. She bit back tears that felt hot and blurred her vision. The injustice of the whole situation made her heart sink.

She just wanted to be home and to think she had refused a wig from her aunt. "Mom, I-I could wear a wig!" She suddenly spat out, the hopefulness in her voice was obvious.

"And have the town talk about how you are apparently balding? No! Never! You'll never find a suitor like that." Rose shook her head. "Instead we will tell everyone that you are under the care of your Aunt Millie still and aren't expected for some time."

Miren's shoulders slumped. She was stuck as a boy. At least she could name herself. "Call me, Eren." Miren though it sounded masculine enough while still being similar to her old name. Rose gleamed. "Eren! It's perfect! All I could think of was Cornelius and John."

Both Rose and Miren were startled by the shop door jingling open and a voice calling out. "Hello? Is there anyone here?" A male voice called out.

"Here's your chance to prove yourself!" Rose pushed her daughter out of the bedroom and toward the stairs. Miren blanched and timidly descended the stairs. "C-coming!" Her gray eyes widened as she noticed how girly she sounded. She coughed and tried to lower her voice. "I'm coming." She quickly made her way over to the counter where the man was waiting. "H-how can I help you sir?"

The man had light blonde hair and light blue eyes. It was almost the same color as straw. His hair reached his chin and the tips curled under. He was dressed elegantly. His suit fit him perfectly and it was a light cream color with a pale pink vest that complimented the outfit well. He seemed determined to find something, picking up pretty knickknacks. He examined each one closely before setting them down. Miren had never seen anyone as beautiful as him before and she blushed. He even wore white gloves that stretched over his elegant fingers.

When it was clear he hadn't heard her, she stepped out from behind the counter and came toward him. "Excuse me sir, are you in need of assistance?" Miren asked, completely forgetting about disguising her voice. The man was startled by her voice and he dropped the glass castle he held in his hand. It shattered into pieces once it made contact with the floor. He gasped. "oh I'm terribly sorry." He started to kneel down to pick up pieces.

Miren shook her head. She was embarrassed that she had surprised him so. "It was my fault." She impulsively swept the glass pieces into a pile with her hand. She winced as a few shards embedded themselves into her palm. "Ouch!" Blood dripped across her palm and onto the floor.

"No... this is my fault." The elegant man cupped her palm. His gentle touch made her heart flip flop. "Your gloves..." Miren frowned as he pulled the shards out one by one. His white gloves were stained red at the tips. "I've caused a lot of trouble to you. The gloves mean nothing." He smiled softly before he met her eyes. She was staring straight into his blue eyes, too shocked to say anything. Her cheeks were furiously red and she felt like she was becoming lost within those eyes of his.

She snapped out of it when he untied his bow tie and used the fabric to wrap around her wound. He pulled her gently up from the floor while cradling her hand.

"Again I am terribly sorry for the destruction I have caused." He sounded a bit sheepish. "I will pay for the damages."

"No it's all right." Miren shook her head. "What were you looking for?"

Miren had decided he was like a prince from a fairytale. "I was looking for a gift for someone I love." Her prince said softly. She could hint a slight sadness to his voice. Although her heart sunk at the thought of the fairytale prince being in love with another, she knew of a gift his intended would cherish. "I think I have just the gift." She forced a smile and went to a shelf that held wooden box. She brought the box down and opened it. Inside was a golden rose. It was merely a bud on a stem. "This golden rose will bloom with your love." She culled the Rose gingerly as she walked to him. The Rose was very sensitive and was already responding to her feelings.

The beautiful flower began to open slowly. "The one you love will forever be reminded of your undying love for her with this." She held the flower to him. He looked at the boy with wonder. The rose would be perfect! He held the rose and admired it closely. It opened a bit more. "It's beautiful."

"It's even more beautiful when it's loved by you and your intended." Miren let her hands fall to her sides. "It will glow and glimmer when it's loved by two." She wasn't sure why she felt so sad. She had just met him and it felt like she would never feel this way about anyone as she did about him.

"Please, I cannot thank you enough." The prince looked for a name tag. "What is your name?"

Miren blinked. "...m-my name?" She searched within her mind for her name but she had forgotten it when suddenly, her mother came bursting into the shop. "This is Eren, my nephew. He will be staying and working in my shop." Rose had been spying on their _interlude_ and felt if she hadn't stepped in just now Miren would have revealed herself. Miren looked away. "Yes...I am Eren."

Rose blinked when the man bowed in front of them. "I am Prince Justin." He looked to Eren. "I am in gratitude for your nephew as he found the perfect gift for someone I care about." He gave them a genuine smile. Miren stared at him again. Her prince was actually a _Prince_! Her world came crashing around her. Her prince thinks she is a boy. Her prince is in love with someone else. Those thoughts circled in her mind until her mother nudged her. "He's waiting."

Miren blinked and quickly went to the counter to ring him up.

"Thank you Eren." Prince Justin smiled. Miren managed a cheerful smile back. "Of course! I wish you good luck, Your Highness!"

"You have a talent for finding gifts." He nodded before bidding them farewell.

Once he left the shop, Miren grabbed a broom and swept up the glass. She couldn't help but feel sentimental and found a jar to put the glass into. She put the jar underneath her bed and sighed deeply. She felt foolish for how she behaved. It was clear to her how she acted like a lovesick puppy. She only just met him yet she felt her heart long to see him again. She was a stupid girl.

She woke early, the morning sun peeking through her bedroom window. It was Sunday. The shop wasn't open on Sunday. She breathed a sigh of relief. She wouldn't have to act as a boy in the shop today. It was strange. Miren didn't quite know how to act as a male. She almost blew it yesterday.

Her brow furrowed and she quickly splashed cool water from the wash basin to calm her flaming cheeks. She dressed herself as a man again and looked herself in the mirror. She wore old brown trousers with patches at the knees and suspenders to hold them up. Even with a belt cinched tightly, the pants were a bit big in the waist. She had a white button up shirt on with a tan bow tie. Her hair, short as it was, refused to be tamed. It still stuck out in various directions.

She decided even as a boy, she looked feminine. Her long eyelashes and rosy cheeks didn't help her case. Her lips were small but not too thin. Her short hair only emphasized her facial features. Miren's shoulders slumped. "How did my mother think this would work?" She huffed before heading down the stairs. She knew if she were going to have a chance at pulling this off, she needed to study.

So she headed out the shop and into the streets of Market Chipping. Sunday's were always bustling with people even if a fraction of the shops were closed. Couples walked arm in arm or took rides in horse drawn carriages. Miren walked past them all, only feeling a glimmer of jealousy.

One shop was always open, Cesari's Bakery. The sweet smell of sugary pastries was difficult for anyone to resist. Miren's stomach growled as she walked nearer. "It's not as if I need to watch my waistline anymore." A thought tempted her. "All right." She smiled and made her way into the shop. It was crowded. She overheard some boys complaining about how they missed Lettie. Miren ignored them and ordered two cinnamon roses. They were cinnamon rolls made into the shape of roses.

She had always loved cinnamon roses. Sometimes her father would bring home three cinnamon roses and exclaim happily. "I have roses for my roses!" As a little girl, she would eat the roll petal by petal until there would be one left. "Daddy I saved a petal for you!" She would smile and climb into his lap. He'd take the petal and thank her before eating it, then he would give her a great big kiss even though his mustache was tinged with sugary frosting. His laughter would fill their little house.

She smiled as the memory faded and walked to the park. Miren wanted to enjoy the rolls in the warm sunshine. She sat on a bench and opened the bag with the cinnamon roses. She carefully took one out and placed it on a napkin on her lap. She would do her studying here.

She pulled a petal from the roll and let it melt in her mouth. "This is delicious!" She savored the first bite and closed her eyes. Miren felt someone sit down on the bench and she opened her eyes. She peeked curiously over at the person and immediately stiffened when she recognized him. "P-Prince Justin?"

He looked disheveled. He was wearing the same suit as yesterday except it was a bit wrinkled. He looked less like a fairytale today. His shoulders were slumped and his head dipped down as if he were staring at the ground. His golden hair fell forward, effectively hiding his expression.

Miren but her lip. She could tell he was sad, maybe even depressed. She reached out to him and patted his shoulder. "Are you okay?"

Prince Justin jumped at her touch. He recognized the voice belonging to the boy he met yesterday. "OH...good morning Eren." The Prince straightened himself out and feigned cheerfulness. Miren's brow furrowed. "Prince Justin. You don't have to hide your feelings. I can...tell."

She didn't want to pry instead she rummaged through the paper bag and took out the other cinnamon rose. "Here. Eat this, it will help." She held it out to him. Prince Justin looked at the roll and took it, awed by her kindness. "Thank you, Eren." He pulled a petal and smiled. "Mmm."

Miren smiled. Her heart fluttered happily. She saw the Prince again and cheered him up if only a little. She would take what she would get. Prince Justin watched her expressions change from concerned to elated in a mere second. He couldn't help but laugh a little. "How is it, that you always know what I need?"

She blushed. "I'm not sure. It must be my talent." She felt self-conscious as his eyes were watching her again. She stared ahead of her and continued to eat her cinnamon rose. He was admiring Miren's profile. For a young boy, probably not even twenty, he appeared cuter than handsome. Eren had long eyelashes, a slightly upturned nose and a sweet smile. He always knew how to make himself feel better. "Thank you again."

Miren turned her head. "I've done nothing." She protested and waved her hands.

"Yes you have. You are a good friend." Justin smiled. "If you hadn't come along, I would still be moping." He frowned lightly as he knew it was the truth. Eren was like a bright warm light who radiated positivity. It was hard to be depressed around him.

Her eyes softened. "She didn't like the gift then?" Her voice was quiet. "No, she did." The Prince murmured and took the Rose out from inside his jacket. "She wouldn't accept it. She is in love with someone else." He sighed deeply. Miren frowned. Her heart ached for him. She wished he didn't have to feel pain. "I'm sorry." She reached over and took his hand gently.

He squeezed her hand. "I'm just so sorry." Miren's lip quivered. She didn't want to cry but her prince was having his heart broken and there wasn't anything for her to do about it. Prince Justin was shocked by the boy's empathy. "Eren...why?"

He watched him wipe furiously at his tears. "I'm sorry. I don't know what's come over me." She sniffed. "I just want you to be h-happy." Miren choked on a sob. She was in shock herself. She had tried to remain neutral. To remain in control of her emotions. She suddenly stood. "I have to go!" She was flustered and embarrassed by her behavior. "I've got to go."

Prince Justin was dumbfounded as he watched Eren run from him. Miren was running blindly and ran into another person. She fell backwards and hit her head on the concrete. "Are you okay?" A girl hovered over her as she fell unconscious.

Miren stirred and woke with a throbbing headache. She was lying in a small bed tucked away into a corner. It wasn't even a bedroom but some sort of nook or cupboard. She sat up and watched a girl stirring something over a fire. 'Was she talking to the fire? Was it answering her?' Miren felt dizzy. "Oh." She muttered and rubbed the back of her head. "Where am I?"

Sophie gasped. "You are awake?!" She placed the mixing spoon on a plate and rushed over to the girl. Miren looked at her nurse. She seemed like a plain girl at first glance with her old gray dress. She actually was very pretty with warm brown eyes and silver hair. "You ran into me and hit your head rather hard." Sophie tsked gently. "You seemed upset. You were crying."

Miren looked down. "I was. I'm sorry I ran into you. Are you hurt at all?" She looked up at Sophie.

"No I'm fine." The girl reassured her. "Does your head hurt still?" Miren nodded and watched as Sophie pulled a handkerchief from her pocket and whispered something into the fabric. As she passed the handkerchief over her head, the throbbing pain had stopped. "I-it's gone." Miren gaped in amazement.

Sophie smiled. "All better? Now why would a girl like you have anything to cry about? Why were you running away?" She could sympathize with the girl; she once ran away from her problems too. Miren blinked a few times. "You can tell?" Sophie nodded. "You do make a pretty boy though. My name is Sophie, by the way."

"I'm Miren." She smiled. It felt so good to say her name. "I have to pretend I'm a boy until my hair grows back." Sophie frowned. "Why is that?" She knew that short hair on a girl would stir gossip in this small town. She took a good look at Miren. "The short hair suits you." Not missing a hitch, she continued. "Long hair is a mess anyway. It tangles so easily." Miren smiled and was glad that someone was trying to cheer her up.

"How about some tea?" Sophie motioned to the table where two teacups had been set. Miren made her way over and sat down. She took her cup and sipped. "Thank you."

"Why can't you be yourself?" Sophie asked. She was very curious to why someone would pretend to be someone else without a curse being involved. "My mom is afraid the gossip will hurt business." Miren frowned. "I'm going along with it because the gift shop is really important to us." She sighed deeply. "The worst of it all...is I-I think I might be falling for someone. Except he doesn't know me...he knows me as Eren."

Sophie tutted. "That's not good!" She wanted to help her friend out. She had an idea and got up. She rummaged through a drawer until she pulled out a little rose pin. She breathed a little life into the pin. "Please help the one that Miren loves to see her as she truly is."

Miren stared in wonder. "What are you doing?"

"It's a charm." Sophie smiled. "If you give this to your love, he will see past your charade, if you think you can't be honest with him on your own." Sophie thought that it was better for her to be honest with him but this charm would only push them in the right direction.

"Thank you so much!" Miren hugged Sophie. Now at least she could hope.

Prince Justin fidgeted and adjusted his bow tie. He had been called to Kingsbury on official business. Official business usually meant he wasn't living up his brother's royal expectations. He huffed lightly as he boarded the train and hoped they wouldn't get into another quarrel like the one they had before he had been cursed.

His thoughts wandered back to the shy boy who had cried so suddenly. 'Why would Eren get so upset?' He could still hear Eren's apologies clearly. The whole ordeal was fresh in his mind. Had he offended Eren in some way? He shook his head. He was sure Eren's tears were out of compassion. He had been in a sorry state. It bothered him to see Eren so distraught, he would make it up to him somehow. It was funny, he was so preoccupied with concern over his new friend that he hardly had time to think of his recent heartbreak.

As the train finally pulled into the capital, Justin wondered what his brother wanted. Was there another war underfoot? He walked up the many steps to the palace and followed the familiar route to his brother's office where he would likely be waiting. Prince Justin knocked on the door. The sound of the King's voice welcomed him in. "Come in." The door opened on its own at the King's command. He had the royal wizard enchant it for him.

Prince Justin stepped inside and bowed deeply. "It is good to see you." He smiled. "Now do tell, what is so urgent?" He straightened himself out and looked at his brother, the King of Ingary. His brother had a mischievous grin plastered on his face which put Justin at unease. The King rose and chuckled at his younger brother's apparent confusion.

"My brother...it is about time you've settled down." He clapped Prince Justin's back. "Have you thought about marriage?" Prince Justin's eyes widened. "M-marriage?" He repeated lamely. He was expecting a war not a prodding into his love life. A realization dawned on him and he blanched. "You aren't planning an arranged marriage, are you?" He frowned. "I can assure you I am quite capable of finding my own bride."

The King of Ingary let out a hearty laugh. The King had a twinkle in his eye. "Not yet." Prince Justin eyed his brother suspiciously. "You are still plotting something." The King shrugged. "You know me too well, Justin. I am merely planning a birthday celebration in your honor." Prince Justin let out a sigh of relief a bit prematurely.

"Where you will select a maiden to court."

" _WHAT?_ " The younger brother's loud and sudden outburst echoed down the halls of the palace.

Miren lay awake. Her stomach was doing horrible flip flops and she felt so nervous. Was it true that she loved the Prince? She had never been in love before. She turned into her side and pulled the covers up around her. She didn't know love would be so painful. She sighed deeply. She had cried...no, she had practically bawled in front of the Prince.

She had taken on his heartache as her own. It was true, wasn't it? Her heart ached as much as his. She felt so heavy and so fragile that a single touch could shatter herself into a million pieces. She also felt embarrassed. Her face suddenly felt hot as she relived the memory.

She could have, should have held her feelings in. It was probably awkward for him. She worried. Would he avoid her from now on? Miren felt her tears well up and she heaved a sob into her pillow so her mother wouldn't hear. Still, Sophie had given her the rose pin.

Miren glanced at it. The golden pin glimmered in the moonlight as it rested on her nightstand. Even if he saw her true self, the pin didn't promise he would love her. She knew love held risks. She would risk her heart the next time they met and the thought was terrifying.

Was it really possible to be in love after meeting him twice? The dull ache in her chest told her yes...yes it was.

Michael returned home from a date with Martha. He was completely smitten with her. He sighed happily before noticing the overflowing mailbox. He carried the contents inside the house. On top of the pile lay a letter from the King. Michael looked at the letter with amusement and curiosity.

"Whatcha lookin' at kid?" Calcifer yawned. "It's a letter from the king!" Michael exclaimed. "It's addressed to Howl." Calcified frowned. "What does the King want this time? Hey could ya throw another log over here, I'm running low!"

Michael nodded and tossed a log into the fire place. Calcifer's Flames expanded, letting a few sparks fly. "Much better." Sophie walked into the house carrying a basket of wildflowers. She had come back from an afternoon spent in her meadow. "What is going on?" She looked between Michael and Calcifer who both donned varying degrees of confusion on their faces.

Sophie set the basket on the table and walked over to Michael." A letter?" She examined the envelope. "From the King?" If it was from the King, it could be urgent. She bit her lip. She wanted to open the letter herself but felt guilty at the thought of invading Howl's privacy. So she sighed. "We will simply have to wait for Howl-"

"No need." Howl chimed in. He walked gracefully into their kitchen. Sophie jumped and the letter flew out of her hands. It began to drift slowly down to the floor. Howl snapped his fingers and the letter floated back up. He took the letter and opened it. His eyes scanned the contents. His brow furrowed with concentration before his expression changed completely. His lips broke out into a grin. "It's a birthday party for old turnip head!"

Everyone gave out a sigh of relief. They had been expecting the worst, that there had been a declaration of war and all wizards had been called to aid. Sophie took the invitation from Howl. He protested. "Sophie." She scanned the letter for herself. "I just want to see it for myself." It was an invitation to Prince Justin's birthday ball. "Look it says here that Prince Justin will choose an eligible lady to court from the ball." Sophie frowned. She had hoped that Prince Justin wasn't making an impulsive decision on her behalf. Her guilt weighed down on her shoulders. She had turned him down the other day. Now he had gotten himself into a situation where he had to make such an important decision in a night. "He's acting like a turnip head." Sophie tutted.

Miren woke the next morning. Her eyes were red and puffy. She has cried during the night. She looked at herself in the mirror. She frowned. "I look horrendous." She quickly washed her face with the cool water and got dressed.

It was nearly time to open the gift shop. Usually she was enthusiastic and wanted to help every customer find the perfect gift. With the way she felt right now, it was hard to muster strength to do anything. She tucked the rose pin into her pocket and went downstairs. She walked over to the front window and flipped the sign from close to open.

Prince Justin has been waiting on the doorstep of the gift shop for quite a while. For some reason, he felt nervous, it was his idea to give her an invitation in person. Was he afraid of making Eren cry again? He bit his lip. No matter he was going to make amends.

Miren gasped as the moment she turned the sign over, the door to the shop jingled open. The bells welcomed the first customer of the day. Usually customers didn't come in as soon as the shop opened. A second shockwave rippled through her when she recognized him. Her heart nearly stopped beating when she saw Prince Justin. "P-Prince Justin?" She stammered as her knees buckled under and fell onto the floor.

Prince Justin's eyes widened with worry when he watched Eren lose his balance. He rushed over to him. "Eren, are you alright?" He knelt down and helped her sit up slowly. He noticed the dark circles under his eyes and frowned. "You look like you haven't slept well." He felt a twinge of guilt.

Miren's face burned, partly from embarrassment from falling and from Prince Justin's hand at the small of her back. "I-I'm fine...I'm just. I'm just clumsy." She buried her face in her hands. Her prince was here. Her heart hammered within her chest. "Why are you here?" She hadn't expected to see him again. She was sure he wouldn't want to see her.

He frowned. "Do you not want me here?" He never meant to cause Eren so much discomfort. Miren quickly shook her head. "No... I didn't mean it like that. I'm just surprised to see you." She said quietly. "Don't leave."

He watched her curiously. Eren was acting even stranger than yesterday. He could tell that the boy was still sad although he was starting to feel the warm aura growing again. "I'm sorry I made you cry." He frowned. "I have brought you an invitation to my birthday ball." The Prince reached into his waistcoat and handed the invitation to her.

"You want me to come to your birthday?" Miren held the envelope gingerly. She was in awe of such a gift. She glanced at him. Her unbridled joy threatened to spill over.

"Of course! I would be delighted if you would come. It would make me happy." He smiled. He was being honest. Eren would be welcome and it would make him elated to have such a friend celebrate his birthday. Prince Justin stood up and offered his hand to her. He helped her to her feet.

Miren was in a daze. Her prince had invited her personally to his birthday. It was like a dream come true. She held the envelope close to her chest. Except it wasn't a dream, it was reality. She looked at him. "Thank you! This is a gift I will treasure always." She smiled. She was certain it was one of the happiest smiles she had ever worn.

Prince Justin found himself flushing slightly. Eren could be adorable sometimes. He sighed softly and basked in the warmth radiating from Eren's happiness. He had to pull himself away from the comfort of her presence. "I'm sorry. I meant to give you the invitation and be on my way. There are a lot of preparations." He sighed.

Miren nodded. "Don't let me keep you. I'll see you at the ball." She waved to him as he left her shop. She couldn't wait. It was the first ball she had ever been invited to and to think her prince had invited her himself. She sighed happily.

Prince Justin was ecstatic that Eren was happy again and pleased with his gift. He was saddened that the ball meant he had to choose a bride. He wasn't sure if any of the eligible ladies would make him feel the same peace that Eren shared with him.

After Prince Justin left her shop, she opened the invitation. She smiled dreamily while she admired the font and pretty stationary. Her heart sunk when she read that Prince Justin would be choosing an eligible lady to court. If she attended the ball as Eren, she would watch him choose a potential bride. She momentarily forgot how to breathe and gasped for air. Her heart would be beyond repair if she had to witness it firsthand.

Miren clasped a hand over her mouth to silence her crying. Her mother wasn't awake yet. Her hot tears spilled over and burned her cheeks. Her prince was going to court someone. What if the girl he loves attends, would he choose her?

She needed to talk to someone. She flipped the shop sign to closed before leaving the shop. Miren walked up the steps of the flower shop next door. She knocked on the door. "Come in, we're open!" Sophie called. She was fashioning some floral corsages and other arrangements for the upcoming ball. Miren walked inside the floral shop. She trembled as another tear fell down her cheek.

Sophie heard someone whimper and she frowned. "Are you alright?" She set the daisy down and walked over to the doorway of her shop. There she saw the distraught girl with the pixie haircut. "Miren?" Sophie gasped as the poor girl sobbed. She immediately went to the girl and sat her down in a chair.

'Her confession hasn't gone well...' Sophie put the kettle on. She looked over at the poor girl. "Miren...are you alright?" Miren shook her head slowly. "N-no. I feel like my heart is dying." Sophie furrowed her brow. "Did you tell him how you felt?"

"Not yet." Miren wiped her tears. "He gave me an invitation to his birthday." She handed the invitation to Sophie. Sophie's eyes widened as she realized Miren was in love with Prince Justin.

"He gave you an invitation in person?" Sophie smiled. "You should take that as encouragement that he likes you." Miren frowned. "He likes Eren. He thinks I'm a boy. Besides if I go, I'll have to watch him choose his bride to be." The heartbroken girl looked at her lap as her tears fell freely.

Sophie reached out and rubbed the girl's arm. "It will be alright." She thought for a moment. "Why don't you attend the ball as yourself? You can go as Miren! He could choose you then." She offered words of encouragement and hope as she poured two cups of tea.

"My hair...I would look ridiculous in a gown." She was afraid to be ridiculed by others. She was even more afraid of rejection from Prince Justin. Sophie bit her lip. "Don't worry, we will figure this out."


End file.
